Nocturne
by mako47117
Summary: Saat orang yang kau cintai membencimu dan merebut paksa apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya. HardLemon, PWP, Rape, YAOI. JongKi. CH 3 updated. eksplisit lemon at last chap/ Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Nocturne

**Author** : mako-chan

**Rating :** M! yang polos minggir.. yang polos minggir.. *ditabok  
**Disclaimer**: FT Island belongs to FnC Entertaintment's, their parents and god

dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

Pairing : [FT Island] Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun.

**Warning : YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, PWP, Bahasa abal, Explisit lemon, rada ngebosenin, Rape, Hard (?) ff ini hanya fiksi... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi**

I've been warned you  
so,  
Don't like? please don't read

.

Now Playing:

Frederick Chopin - Nocturnes Op.9 in E Flat

The Gazette - Taion

**FT ISLAND - Distance**

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

* * *

Derap langkah menapak kubangan memenuhi lorong gelap. Menggema diantara tembok gedung tinggi berselaput lumut. Surai kelam terhentak saat seorang namja menolehkan paras cantiknya. Nafas namja itu semakin menderu saat sosok berselimut bayang bergerak semakin dekat. Tercekat. Isakannya lolos dari bibir. Otot-ototnya menjeritkan lelah, jemari kakinya lecet di beberapa tempat, paru-parunya terasa sesak. Tapi tidak! ia tak bisa berhenti, bahkan ia harus berjalan lebih cepat.

Tetesan air hujan menetes dari plavon. Menukik turun dari ketinggian dan membentur kaleng sarden sebelum terpecah menjadi bulir air mikroskopis. Mengalunkan ketukan berdentam seindah senandung kematian di telinga si namja cantik.

GREP!

"HMPPH!" si namja cantik meronta. Berusaha berteriak, disaat yang sama rasa pahit chlorophorm dari sapu tangan putih menyentuh lidah, Hidungnya serasa dibor. Tak lama kemudian tulangnya seolah meleleh. Tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat si namja cantik adalah mata kuning seekor kucing jalanan yang mengawasinya dengan bangkai tikus penuh cabikan di satu kaki depan.

**.**

**.  
.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

Erangan terlontar. Entah dari mulut siapa. Bagai ilusi sosok seorang namja membayang, bergerak di atas tubuh si namja cantik. Kian lama kian jelas. Namja cantik itu mengernyit. Erangannya sekali lagi keluar saat sesuatu mencengkram dadanya.

"Kau miliku Hongki. Hanya milikku..." geram namja itu. Suara yang terasa familiar di telinga Hongki (si namja cantik). Detik berikutnya kepala bersurai hitam itu bergerak turun, keluar dari jarak pandang Hongki.

Manik cemerlang Hongki kembali terbuka begitu mendengar suara seseorang mendesah. Di saat yang sama benda basah dan hangat menyelubungi nipplenya. Otak Hongki terasa berselaput. Mata cemerlangnya yang terasa kabur bergulir keatas, mengamati lampu neon terang dengan sulur-sulur pelangi yang begitu indah.

"Tak kan ku biarkan kau pergi dariku. mmh.. Tak akan pernah." suara familiar itu terdengar lagi, membuat manik kristal Hongki bergulir turun. Ukh!. Ia melihat bayang surai itu. Makin jelas.

"ukh!" areolanya terhisap. Meremangkan tiap sel di tubuhnya. Mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sosok itu!

BRAK!

Namja yang tadi berada di atasnya terpental, membentur nakas yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Rongga dada keduanya bergerak naik turun. Deru nafas memburu. Secepat kilat jemari Hongki meraih bed cover, melapiskan ke depan dada miliknya yang penuh bercak.

"Jo-Jonghun-sshi?". Ini tak mungkin! Bukankah namja itu membenci dirinya? Membenci Hongki yang menolak cintanya saat SMA dulu?  
Apakah Mungkin Jonghun masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya?

Jonghun mendengus dan menegakkan tubuh tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada namja cantik di depannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, eh? Pelac*r" gumam Jonghun enteng. Membulatkan mata cemerlang Hongki.

"Mwo?"

"Setelah menghancurkan hidupku dulu, kini siapa lagi korbanmu? Jung Yonghwa?"

"Apa maksud一ugh! Kau mabuk Jonghun-sshi" Hongki mendorong Jonghun saat nafas berbau minuman keras terhirup. Dorongannya tak begitu kuat kali ini, hanya bisa membuat namja itu terdorong beberapa senti darinya. Jonghun mendengus.

"Wae? Kau merasa jijik padaku?" Hongki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beringsut mundur dan menggeleng samar. Tidak. Bukan itu maksud Hongki. Secepat kilat Jonghun mencengkram kedua lengan atas Hongki kuat-kuat membuatnya terangkat tinggi dengan bed cover melorot dan tersendat di paha .

"Kau membuat semuanya mencecarku. Membuatku bagai makhluk hina setelah mengucap kata cinta untukmu. Dan sekarang kau menerima Yonghwa mendampingimu! KAU SUNGGUH HEBAT LEE HONGKI!"

Hongki terlempar ke ranjang. Tidak! Ini tidak benar. Hongki tak pernah menerima cinta siapapun. Karena memang tak ada siapapun yang ia cintai selain Jonghun. Ini semuanya salah. Ini tidak benar. Hongki bangun memosisikan dirinya duduk di depan Jonghun sambil menahan bed cover di depan dada.

"Tidak. Semuanya salah paham. Aku一

PLAK!

"Akh!" Hongki kembali tersungkur. Tubuhnya memantul di ranjang yang empuk dengam pipi lebam dan sudut bibir pecah.

Jonghun melangkah maju dengan lututnya. Merenggut dagu Hongki, mengamati wajah dalam cengkraman dengan tatapan tajam sarat kebencian.

"Lihat wajah ini.. Kulit lembut ini.. Dan.." Srak! Jonghun merenggut coverbed di tangan Hongki. Melirik satu bagian yang tadinya tertutup lalu menyeringai. Pandangan Jonghun kembali ke atas.

"Hei, jalang! Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

"Mmmphh!" Hongki meronta. Tanpa memberi kesempatan menjawab, bibir Jonghun melumat bibir Hongki. Si Namja cantik terus meronta. Gengaman dirambut Hongki mengerat, menahan gerak kepala si namja cantik. Tak bisa. Hongki tak bisa melawan tenaga namja ini. Perlawanan namja cantik itu mengendur...

Lembut. Bibir Jonghun kini bergerak di bibir Hongki dengan lembut. Hati Hongki bergetar. Tanpa sadar bibir Hongki bergerak. Menyambut ciuman pertamanya dengan namja yang selalu menempati urutan teratas di hatinya. Walau ciuman pertama itu beraroma alkohol.

Tiba-tiba Rambut Hongki ditarik dengan kasar. Ringisan Hongki terdengar.

"Kau pernah melakukannya, eh? Siapa ciuman pertamamu Hongki-ah? Dengan yeoja? He? Tidak? Oh atau... YONGHWA! HAH?一PLAK!一DASAR JALANG!" lagi, bibir Jonghun melumat dibibir Hongki. Kali ini secara brutal. Menghisap sudut bibirnya yang pecah dengan ganas. Menjatuhkan hukuman pada namja cantik itu atas apa yang tak ia lakukan.

"U-Ungh... Hmmph... Lep-Lephasssh..."

Hongki meronta. Sekuat tenaga meronta, tapi geraknya tertahan dan sisa bius masih terasa menggelayuti tubuhnya.

Saat nafasnya terasa di ujung batas dan matanya terasa dilapisi semburat kuning, Jonghun melepaskan bibirnya dan berpindah ke leher. Hongki membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Berusaha mengais udara sebanyak mungkin. Sesak.

"Anndwae... Ukh, Berhenn-ti!" Entah bagaimana Hongki berhasil menjejak dada bidang Jonghun. Membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur dengan nafas terputus-putus karena batuk. Hongki beranjak dari sana. Menyambar baju dan celana sekenanya dan berlari.

BUGH! Jonghun menendang pinggang kanan Hongki, membuat namja cantik itu terpelanting ke kiri dan tersungkur menabrak tembok. Hebat! Sekarang mungkin tulang di pinggangnya patah menabrak nakas. Hongki tak bisa bergerak.

Kaki telanjang Jonghun berhenti di depan wajah Hongki yang tergolek miring dibawahnya. Melihat cemerlang namja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar dari sudut mata. Tapi ia tak perduli. Jonghun tak perduli, malah menarik lengannya一menyeret tubuh itu dan menghempasnya kembali ke atas ranjang. Hongki mengaduh. Bunyi keretak tulang menguatkan spekulasi tentang tulang pinggang Hongki. Nafas namja cantik itu seolah terputus. Hatinya terasa sakit. Demi apapun, Making love bersama Jonghun adalah mimpinya. Demi apapun! Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tidak! Kumohon.. Jangan..." rasa takut mulai menyusup.

"Kau milikku Hongki ah.. Hanya milikku!" Jonghun melahap nipple  
Hongki beringas. Dalam tempo yang sama mengocok milik Hongki. Hongki meronta hebat. Jonghun geram. Detik berikutnya tamparan bertubi-tubi mendarat di pipi si namja cantik.

Isakan lolos dari sela deru nafas. Kini Jonghun berada di antara kedua pahanya. Mengulum miliknya dan meremas twinsballnya membabi buta.

"Unnhh.. A-aaahh~" Hongki tak mampu bertahan. Hingga akhirnya ia serasa membumbung dan menggapai klimaks pertamanya.

Nafas Hongki tersengal. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Begitu juga hatinya. Jonghun menekan kedua pipi Hongki dengan satu tangan.

"Apa kau dengar suaramu tadi? Meneriakkan namaku dengan suara serakmu yang seksi?" Dengusan terdengar. "Kau berlagak tak menikmatinya. Tapi slutty body mu menggemborkan hal lain, kau tahu?" bisik Jonghun meremas milik Hongki serta mengelus hole namja cantik itu dengan telunjuk dari tangan yang sama. Hongki terbelalak! Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia mendorong Jonghun. Tak berhasil. Jonghun menggeram marah. Membalikkan tubuh Hongki hingga tengkurap dan mengangkat pinggul itu dan membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!" Teriakan Hongki menggelegar. Tubuh bagian atasnya ambruk dan terkulai ke lantai seolah lumpuh. Air matanya terus mengucur. Menyakitkan. Tanpa peregangan, tanpa pelumas dan tanpa cinta lubangnya dikoyak.

"ungghhh... Ho-how tighth..." geram Jonghun. Seluruh tubuh namja tampan itu menegang. Hole Hongki menjepit miliknya erat. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak maju.

"Sa-sakitt... Hentikan, Kumohon..." rintih Hongki. Jonghun kesal. Entah kenapa imajinasi wajah Yonghwa yang tersenyum meremehkan membayangi dan membuatnya membobol paksa lubang Hongki.

Teriakan pilu si namja cantik memenuhi udara.

Tanpa jeda Jonghun menarik miliknya hingga hampir keluar, lalu menghentakkannya keras-keras. Menanti desahan atau teriakan serak Hongki.

"Unggh! Hah.. Hah.." desahnya sendiri. Jonghun kembali memaju mundurkan miliknya. Dalam, tepat dan keras. Tapi tak ada desahan serak Hongki. Jonghun menggeram dan melesakkan miliknya membabi buta. Menuntut alunan melodi indah yang seharusnya menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Tak ada! Hanya suara pinggangnya dan pantat Hongki beradu-lah yang memenuhi telinganya.

Ia berhenti.

Bahu Jonghun bergerak naik turun. Engah nafasnya yang menderu menggema, menggantikan suara dentam tubuh beradu mereka.

Dengan cekatan tangannya membalik tubuh Hongki tanpa melepas miliknya dari dekapan lubang hangat si namja cantik.

Pias. Wajah namja cantik itu kini pias tanpa rona. Maniknya yang cemerlang kini kosong tanpa sinar, namun lelehan air mata terus meluncur turun di ujung mata. Tubuh itu tak merasakan getaran. Tak merasakan nikmat. Bahkan tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit. Nampak selongsong kosong bertopeng tanpa jiwa.

Tangan Jonghun bergetar. Buku jarinya memutih karena terkepal erat. Menyesakkan! Mengesalkan! Apa yang dilihat Hongki dari Yonghwa... Kepalan Jonghun terangkat tinggi-tinggi.  
Pedih. Kenapa kau lebih memilih namja itu dari pada Jonghun...

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" raungan frustasi terdengar.

BRAKKK!

Tinju Jonghun membentur lantai一hanya beberapa senti dari mata Hongki. Bersamaan dengan itu gumpalan air mata menetes cepat dari cemerlang Hongki yang terbuka.

Jonghun mengibaskan wajah, memfokuskan pikiran pada hasrat menyakitkan yang berkumpul di ujung organnya dan menajamkan pandangan yang mengabur karena alkohol dan rasa lelah.

Jonghun Kembali menghujamkan miliknya dalam-dalam ke lubang Hongki. Erangan dan desahan tertahannya menggema di ruangan itu. Hanya ada suaranya. Huh! Ia sudah tak perduli bagaimana Hongki dan memilih memejamkan mata dan mengejar puncaknya sendiri, tanpa mengetahui manik cemerlang Hongki yang mengelam kembali menjatuhkan bulir kristalnya.

"Aahhh... Ha.. Ha.. Sso-So tighthhh... Ungh" Jonghun mendesah.

"O-Ouhh goddhh! Hmmh..!" bulir air mata menetes turun di pipi Jonghun. Tubuh liat namja tampan itu terus bergerak frustasi. Hingga sesuatu yang dingin meraba pipinya, menyentuh air matanya hingga bulir bening itu kini beralih mengalir di jemari itu.

Jonghun membuka mata. Mata kristal Hongki kini menatapnya, tangan dingin namja cantik itu terjulur. Terasa hangat.

"Saranghae... Jonghun-ah..." perlahan mata cemerlang Hongki memejam. Jemari yang tadi terangkat terkulai jatuh.

Grep!  
Sebelum tangan itu menyentuh lantai, jemari Jonghun mencengkramnya. Mendorongnya lebih cepat ke lantai dan terus mencengramnya. Perut bagian bawahnya menegang. Miliknya berkedut hebat dan tiap sel dalam tubuhnya seolah meletup.

Dalam satu lenguhan dalam, benihnya menyembur. Membentur dan mengaliri lubang Hongki. Jonghun terdiam. Menikmati getaran-getaran yang tersisa.

Jonghun bergulir ke samping Hongki. Terengah sambil menatap langit-langit. Tak lama Jonghun berpaling, Menatap wajah cantik berhias lebam di sampingnya. Namja berwajah sendu itu terkekeh.

"Kini kau hanya milikku, Lee-Hong-ki." gumamnya. Menekan pipi chubby namja itu di tiap jeda nama Hongki. Jonghun kembali terkekeh sebelum alkohol membuatnya cegukan sekali lalu tertidur di samping si namja cantik.

.

.

.

gomawo for reading~  
fuh.. ini ff langsung jadi dalam sehari dengan Editing seadanya(?) hahahaha. Ini sebenarnya ff prekuel. Tapi saya mau liat dulu tanggapan para reader. Kalau ada yang minta, ya minngu depan di share. Tapi yang namanya prekuel, jadi kemungkinan gaya bahasa author belum berkembang seperti ini..

jadi gimana minna san? Mau dilanjut, atau cukup one shot? Sekali lagi gomawo udah baca~~ *hugreader XD


	2. Chapter 2: my bad rhapsody

**ommo na... saya betul-betul tak menyangka reviewnya sebanyak ini...! Gomawo yeorobun... dan untuk satu teman sekolah saya yang tiba-tiba nongol tanpa disangka (nobinobi) ... emboooook #hug akhirnya kau pindah rating jugaaaaa wkwkwkwk LoL. #ditimpukreaderdeul.  
**

**Title** : Nocturne

**Rating** : T (for this par)

**Disclaimer:** FT Island belongs to FnC Entertaintment's, their parents and god

dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Pairing** : [FT Island] Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun.

**Warning : YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, PWP, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, ff ini hanya fiksi... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi**

I've been warned you  
so,  
Don't like? please don't read

.

Now Playing:

Frederick Chopin - **Nocturnes** Op.9 in E Flat

The Gazette - Taion

**FT ISLAND - Distance**

**Tambahan !** Part ini di buat 7 bulan lalu, jadi mungkin gaya bahasa mako belum se-berkembang chap 1. tapi lumayan enak di baca kok..

Well, HAPPY READING GUYS…^^

NOT LIKE? PSE DON'T READ!

.

.

Hongki tersungkur di lantai, mata cemerlangnya menatap nanar seorang namja tampan berwajah dan bermata sendu yang hanya meliriknya dengan wajah datar. Namja yang menikahinya karena namja cantik bermata cemerlang itu mengandung anaknya.

Si namja tampan, Choi Jonghun mengakui yang dikandung Hongki itu sebagai anaknya, darah dagingnya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah menerima Hongki. Namja yang pernah menolak cintanya, mempermalukannya dan menganggapnya tak pernah ada setelahnya. Kekecewaan Jonghun begitu besar hingga merubah rasa cintanya menjadi rasa benci dan rasa muak walau hanya untuk melirik wajah cantik namja yang kini menjadi 'istri'nya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur urusanku." gumam Jonghun.

Suara tangis bayi menggema memenuhi penjuru ruangan, mengundang siapapun untuk menenangkannya. Jonghun melangkah ke lantai dua, Sedangkan Hongki menguatkan diri untuk bangun dan tertatih-tatih melangkah ke dapur. Ia harus membuatkan susu untuk anak yang dilahirkannya sebulan lalu, Choi Jaejin.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Langkah Hongki terhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya dan Jaejin. Suara tangis sudah tak terdengar, hanya gumaman menenangkan yang mengisi udara.

Manik cemerlang Hongki menyendu menatap Jaejin yang tenang dalam buaian lengan Jonghun. Untaian airmatanya kembali jatuh. Ini sudah cukup. Bagi Hongki ini sudah cukup. Asalkan Jonghun menerima Jaejin dan menyayangi namja mungil itu, ia sudah bersyukur. Ia tidak keberatan walau namja yang dicintainya itu tidak menganggapnya ada.

Mulut kecil dalam buaian Jonghun menggumamkan tawa renyah dan celotehan tak berbentuk. Tak berapa lama, bagai merasakan keberadaan Hongki, tiba-tiba Jaejin menangis dan meronta dalam buaian Jonghun. Tangannya yang mungil terulur membuka menutup ke arah Hongki.

Jemari Hongki terangkat menghapus tetes bening yang membasahi pipinya, lalu melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Berikan padaku, mungkin dia lapar."ucap Hongki mengulurkan tangan.

Mata sendu yang tadinya penuh cinta kini menajam. Kedua tangannya mengembalikan Jaejin dalam ranjang bayi tanpa menggubris tangan Hongki yang terulur. Bulir air lolos turun dengan cepat dari mata Hongki. Entah Jonghun melihatnya atau tidak, tapi ia kini telah meninggalkan pasangan ibu dan anak itu dan melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri. Hongki tersenyum pahit, lalu menggendong Jaejin ke Ranjang miliknya. Ia ingin tidur memeluk BabyJae-nya malam ini.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Satu tahun berlalu. Perlahan, seiring kembalinya wajah ceria Hongki, cinta Jonghun yang sempat terkubur kini perlahan timbul. Namun perlakuannya pada Hongki belum berubah. Poker face masih menempel di wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

**-sunyi-**

'Mungkin dia sudah tidur..'pikir Jonghun. Mata kelamnya terarah ke jam dinding di ruang tamu. Jam 01.01. Jonghun menghela nafas.

'Pantas.. Sudah dini hari.' pikirnya. Setelah melepas sepatu, dia pun melangkah. Tiba-tiba kepala Menyembul dari punggung sofa putih, membuat namja tampan berwajah kalem namun itu terlonjak.

"Jonghun, kau sudah pulang?"

Jonghun berdiri terdiam melihat sosok didepannya. Rambut hitam pendek nya acak-acakan, mata cemerlang nya menyipit memandang Jonghun, lalu..

"HOAHMM.." Hongki menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

Namja ini menantinya?

"Apa kau lapar? Ku panaskan makanan untukmu" ucap Hongki sambil mengadahkan wajahnya. Berusaha menatap Jonghun dari celah matanya.

'Kelihatannya kelopak matanya tidak mau terbuka! Hahaha.'pikir Jonghun dengan muka datar. Ia mengangguk.

Hongki berjalan ke dapur sambil melebar-lebarkan matanya. Di belakangnya, Jonghun mengulum senyum melihat polah 'istri' tak dianggapnya itu.

**.:mako-chan:.**

"Jonghun..."

Jonghun masih makan dalam diam.

"Kau besok libur kan? Aku... besok harus belanja.." ucap Hongki sambil menunduk.

"Lalu?"ucap Jonghun acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa Jaejin. Dia habis imunisasi badannya masih hangat...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ma-maukah kau menjaganya besok. Aku janji tak akan lama.. Hanya 2 atau 3 jam".

Jonghun meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkok.

"Terserah kau saja lah.."ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Go-gomawo Jonghun-ah!" seru Hongki pelan. Ia pun membereskan meja, dan mencuci peralatan yang digunakan Jonghun tadi. Setelah semuanya selesai, baru ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Senyum Hongki merekah di ambang pintu melihat apa yang terjadi di kamarnya. Jonghun terlelap. Lengan kanan menopang wajah terpejamnya di atas box Jaejin, sedangkan lengan kirinya terjulur menggenggam tangan mungil bayinya yang kini berumur satu tahun.

Rasa hangat menyelusup ke jantung, mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh dan menjalar ke tiap jaringan yang ada di tubuh Hongki. Oh Tuhan, Betapa kini ia mencintai Jonghun.. Bolehkah sekarang ia berjuang mempertahankannya?

**.**

**.:flash back:.**

**.  
**

Badan Hongki di hempas ke tembok. Gema heels membentur ubin terdengar makin keras, seorang yeoja berjalan mendekat dan mencengkram kerah seragam Hongki. Wajah cantik mendekati wajahnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu kan..."bisiknya tajam. Hongki meringis dalam diam.

"Jangan goda namjachinguku lagi. Kau ini hanya cowok menjijikan. Penyuka sesama namja dan penggoda pacar orang."ucap yeoja itu.

"A-aku tidak-"

"SHHHH! Kau jangan GR.. Bagi hubungan kami kau bukan apa-apa mengingat cinta kami yang begitu besar... Tapi! Melihatmu keganjenan menggoda Namjachinguku membuatku gerah! Jauhi Jonghun, atau kau akan mendapatkan balasannya!" bisik wanita itu, menghempas hongki ke tembok.

Gada besar bagai menghantam Hongki. Ia tidak pernah mendekati Jonghun. Jonghun sendiri yang mendekatinya.. Tapi ia akui, rasa cinta itu memang ada dan tertanam indah direlung Hongki. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia merusak kebahagiaan orang lain bagai menghempasnya ke tepian jurang.

**.:skip time,still flashback:.**

**-di atap SMA FnC-**

"Hongki-ya, saranghae... Nae ga neol saranghae... Please, let me be your boyfriend"ucap Jonghun sambil menjulurkan Karung kain berwarna pink setinggi dada dan sebesar drum minyak dengan ujung tertali oleh pita manis berwarna merah kepada Hongki.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa namja ini tega mempermainkan perasaan Hongki. Bisa-bisanya menjerat hatinya sedangkan hati namja itu telah terhubung dengan hati orang lain. Hati Hongki serasa remuk redam. Pernyataan cinta Jonghun bagai cemoohan ditelinganya yang menoreh kan luka tak terlihat namun begitu perih.

"Kau.. Namja paling menjijikan yang pernah kukenal."ucap Hongki.

Pupil sendu Jonghun melebar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku mencintaimu Hong-"

"TAPI AKU BENCI KAU CHOI JONGHUN!" sembur Hongki menghempas kantong pink ke lantai dan berlari meninggalkan Jonghun.

Jonghun berdiri terdiam. Mata sendu itu menatap karung yang kini terbuka. Beribu-ribu memo terjatuh ke bawah. Menghujani halaman penuh siswa dengan kertas berwarna pink.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hongki berlari ke kamar mandi, menyelam dalam keterpurukannya dan menangis tanpa henti hingga tak terasa bel pulang telah berdentang satu jam lalu. Dilangkahkan kakinya yang terasa lemas untuk pulang. Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Dan setibanya di depan, Ia tercekat. Pemandangan di halaman sekolah menghambat Kakinya melangkah.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat beberapa memo berwarna pink yang melapisi hampir seluruh halaman berputar dalam pusaran. Jantung Hongki berdebar tiba-tiba.

Ia merunduk, menggapai selembar memo.

**I Love You, Lee Hongki**

**Choi Jonghun.**

Pupil mata hongki melebar.

"Bohong.."gumamnya tak percaya. Ia membungkuk lagi. Meraih memo sebanyak mungkin ke dalam genggamannya. Dengan brutal dibacanya satu per satu. Dinding air menyelimuti mata Hongki. Lembaran memo terlepas dari tangannya, dan terbawa angin sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Manik matanya terarah ke segala penjuru, Hampir seluruh halaman seluas lapangan sepak bola tertutup oleh lembaran memo berwarna pink.

"A-apa yang terjadi..? Ini.. Bohong kan?" gumamnya lirih.

Bulir air mata terjatuh bersama lutut yang kini tertekuk menghantam tanah.

**.:flash back end:.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Perlahan Jonghun membuka mata, meninggalkan lengan yang menjadi bantalan di tepian box bayi. Rupanya ia tertidur di kamar Jaejin.

Jonghun menggeliat dan menguap lebar.

**SRUK.**

Selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya jatuh, menghentikan acara menguapnya.

"Selimut? ... Siapa yang-" mata Jonghun terarah ke ranjang Hongki, Mendapati tubuh 'Istri'nya terbaring diatas ranjang tanpa selimut. Mata sendunya melembut, dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Dasar bodoh."gumam Jonghun.

Digapainya selimut yang merosot ke lantai dan dibentangkannya melapisi tubuh Hongki yang tidur dengan wajah gelisah dan bermandi keringat. Jonghun terdiam menatap wajah itu, lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Mianhae... Jonghun-ah, mianhae..."

Jonghun tercekat, langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik. Hongki masih terpejam dan bergerak gelisah.

"Nunna, aku tidak..akan mendekatinya lagi..." Bulir air mata mengalir dari mata Hongki yang terpejam. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terbuang ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Tolong hentikan... Aku bukan perusak hubungan kalian.. Hentikan.. Sakit.. Berhenti.. Hh..hh.. Jangan pukul lagi... Sakit.. Hh..hh.. Nunna.. Berhenti.."

Mata jonghun membulat.

Hongki tenang sesaat lalu mulai bergerak gelisah lagi.

"TIDAAAK! Jangan lihat memo-memo itu... Tolong... Hh..hh.. Berhenti! Jangan mencemoohnya lagi.. Hiks.. Hentikan.. Jonghun tidak mencintaiku... Hiks.. Jonghun pacar Shinhye nunna... Hh.. Hh.. Jangan bully dia lagi! Berhenti.. Pergi.. Huhuhu~" isakan mulai terdengar. Air mata dan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajah pucat Hongki.

"Je..jebal..Hh..hh.. Jangan tinggalkan Jonghun... Kau harus disisinya... Hiks~ Nunna, jebal... Hh..hh.. Jonghun membenciku... Ia sendirian... Kembali... NUNNA KEMBALII! uukhhh.. hiks!"

"..."

"Jonghun-ah... Hiks! mianhae... Saranghae.."

Jonghun itu berbalik memunggungi Hongki, lalu menengadahkan wajah sendunya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Bulir air mata kepedihan tanpa konfirmasi meluncur bak bintang jatuh dari ekor matanya yang kelam. Langkah panjang Jonghun berganti dengan debum pintu kamar. Wajahnya menengadah bersandar membelakangi pintu menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan hampa.

"Nado saranghae Hongki-ah.. Nado saranghae.."ucapnya dalam bisikan.

"Yongwonhi..." Jonghunpun melangkah pergi..

.

"Jonghun-ah..."igau Hongki berbisik, diikuti bulir air mata terakhir yang mengalir begitu cepat.

**.:mako-chan:.**

"Aku pulang..." seru Hongki sepulang acara belanjanya. Dia begitu tidak tenang berpisah dengan Jaejin, hingga ia putuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat

Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur, namja bermata cemerlang itu pun segera naik ke kamar. Tak sabar menemui BabyJae-nya. Namun setelah ia membuka pintu, dua sosok yang diinginkan tidak ada di kamarnya.

'Mungkin di kamar Jonghun.. Tenang Hongki-ya..'pikir Hongki menenangkan diri.

Dengan segera namja cantik itu bergulir(?) ke kamar Jonghun. Namun nihil. Kedua namja itu tidak ada di tempat. Hongki mulai panik dan mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah.

'Kemana mereka?' pikir Hongki. Ia yang putus asa mulai terhenyak di lantai dapur.

Tiba-tiba tawa renyah Jaejin menggema. Hongki berdiri, mengedar kan pandangan dan menajamkan pendengaran. Sekarang tawa Jonghun yang terdengar. Hongki tercekat. Sudah berapa tahun ia tak mendengar melodi indah bak instrumen karya sang maestro itu mengalun dari bibir suaminya. Instrumen yang begitu dirindukan hingga membuat darahnya kini serasa dipenuhi gelembung hangat yang meletup-letup.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Pintu dapur menjeblak(?) dan terbuka lebar.

Jonghun dan Jaejin duduk di antara rerumputan hijau beralas tikar. Mereka menatap Hongki aneh, Namun sisa-sisa tawa masih tergurat di wajah mereka. Hongki berlari menghambur dan terduduk memeluk Jaejin yang tertawa renyah menyambut kedatangannya.

"BabyJae.. Bogoshipeo~ apa BabyJae rindu eomma?" ucap Hongki memegang kedua bahu Jaejin dan menghentak-hentakkannya lembut. Jaejin tertawa karena hentakan itu. Sesekali ciuman Hongki mendarat di pipinya yang gembil dengan gemas.

"Hei, Ada apa denganmu? O.o".

"A-aku kira kalian pergi tanpa aku"ucap Hongki meleburkan wajah ke pundak mungil Jaejin. Jonghun mengacak rambut Hongki lembut, membuat Hongki menengadahkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Dasar Umma bodoh..." gumamnya dan tersenyum lembut.

**DEG!**

'u-umma?'

"Mwo ya.." Hongki menunduk kikuk memandang rerumputan dengan wajah merona, membuat senyum

Jonghun terukir di bibirnya.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut menggoyang helai kain berwarna-warni di tiang jemuran, Merebakkan wangi deterjen bercampur bunga musim semi ke udara. Semut hitam berbaris diantara surai pendek karpet hijau alam. Satu diantara makhluk berkaki enam itu begitu terburu-buru melewati laju makhluk berkaki enam lain. Tak lama kemudian enam kakinya berpijak di medan berbau plastik yang terbentang luas.

**DUNGGG!**

Tubuh-tubuh hitam ramping berkaki enam itu pun terlontar dan berhamburan ke semak rumput raksasa.

Hongki merebut palu karet Jaejin. Mata bulat Jaejin menatap ummanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BabyJae? Tidak boleh menyakiti makhluk lain sayang.. Arasseo?"

Jaejin hanya memandang Hongki dan menjulur-julurkan tangan berharap eommanya mengembalikan 'palu sakti'nya.

"Hongki-ya.. Apa kau punya passport?"

Hongki mengangguk. "Aku punya. Wae geurae yo?"ucap Hongki tanpa melihat Jonghun. Ia tertawa. Tangannya memukul-mukul lembut hidung mungil babyjae dengan palu karet. Jaejin merengek dan mengerjap tiap palu karet sukses mendarat di hidungnya, sedangkan jemari mungilnya membuka dan menutup ke arah eommanya.

'Kembalikan Palu ku...eommaaT^T)/' pikir baby berumur satu tahun itu.

Jonghun tersenyum geli melihat ulah pasangan 'ibu' dan anak itu.

"Tiga hari lagi kita berlibur ke kanada. Syukurlah kalau punya passport, kita tak perlu ribet lagi, ya kan BabyJae.." ucap Jonghun pada Hongki namun mata kelam sendunya terus menatap Jaejin.

Hongki mematung. Shock. Palu karet itu pun kembali ke tangan BabyJae The Insect Killer dengan mudah.

**PEPP!PEPP!PEPP!PEPP!**

Tubuh-tubuh hitam mungil berkaki enam pun kembali berhamburan di udara bersama dengan terdengarnya tawa renyah Jaejin.

Jonghun yang menyadari kebekuan Hongki, beralih menatap namja cantik itu. Membiarkan anaknya bermain dengan palu karet dan ribuan tubuh rapuh tak berdosa untuk meregang nyawa ditangan mungil Babyjae.

Jonghun tersenyum. "Aku dan temanku, Song Seunghyun mendapatkan hadiah berlibur ke kanada dari perusahaan tiga hari lagi. Jadi lebih baik kita mengemasi barang-barang kita sekarang.."

.

.

**TETT!TETT!TETT!TETT!**

Tubuh-tubuh hitam terlontar ke udara.

Jaejin menyerukan tawa renyah.

.

.

.

"**JINJJA?**" tanya Hongki histeris.

'Akhirnya sadar juga..==' ckck' pikir Jonghun, namun dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Jinjja yo.." ucap Jonghun

"HO-HOREEEEEE...^O^)/ Go-gomawo Jonghun-ah! Uwow..Daebak! Kita ke Kanada! Gomawoo" seru Hongki yang kini menghambur memeluk Jonghun. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya. Hari ini entah kenapa Jonghun selalu tersenyum padanya, dan sekarang namja tampan berwajah sendu itu bahkan mengajak Hongki berlibur ke luar negeri. Benar-benar hari yang hebat!. Pelukan Hongki mengerat di tubuh Jonghun.

Jantung Jonghun berdebar merespon Hongki yang bergelung mendekap dadanya. Membuat Jantung namja cantik itu ikut bermaraton ria. Hongki tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merona.

Jonghun tersenyum dan menenggelamkan jemarinya dalam helai halus rambut Hongki, lalu melangkah kedalam rumah.

"Ayo, kita harus berkemas.." ucap Jonghun.

"N-Ne!" Hongki merengkuh Jaejin dalam dekapannya dan menyusul Jonghun ke dalam rumah.

**To Be Continued_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**special thanks:  
**

**ELLE HANA, Kimchihee gak login, Sena, ShinNa Daniel, kouyuki-chan , Ruru aika, shin-hyung, uri, nobinobi, aya' indika pramezta, Shion tsuzuka, yheryin, Enno KimLee, KyuKi Yanagishita, CloudsomniaElf, rayadimitri, jung hana cassie, Blackwinter, wii'N, hongrin.**

**review chingudeul bener-bener buat melayang. maaf aku gak bisa bales review aku ol di warnet inih...T-T  
**

**akhir kata... **

**boleh minta review lagi? hehehehe  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Rochmaninoff

di review banyak yang salah nyebutin **Jonghun** sama **Jonghyun** ya...T.T yah.. dua-duanya sama-sama anak FnC Music sih... sama-sama seme juga ( Lee Jonghyun ultimate seme di Cn Blue malah! YongHwa aja sukses jadi ukenya! Hohohoho *JongHwashipperkumat). sama-sama guitarist juga sih... lah! author jadi kebanyakan ngoceh! ya udah, selamat membaca chingu-ya..^^

.

**Title** : Nocturne

**Rating** : T (for this part)

**Disclaimer:** FT Island belongs to FnC Music's, their parents, and God.

Oh! And themselves, of course!

dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Pairing** : [FT Island] Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun.

**Warning : YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, PWP, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, ff ini hanya fiksi... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi**

I've been warned you  
so,  
Don't like? please don't read

.

Now Playing:

Frederick Chopin - **Nocturnes** Op.9 in E Flat

The Gazette - Taion

**FT ISLAND – Distance**

Rachmaninoff - Piano Concerto no.2

**Tambahan !**

Part ini **dibuat 7 bulan lalu**, jadi mungkin gaya bahasa mako belum se-berkembang chap 1. tapi lumayan enak di baca kok..

Well, HAPPY READING GUYS…^^

.

.

.

"Hongki Hyung!"

"Mi-Minari..? Minari!"

Namja yang dipanggil minari itu melepas rangkulan ditubuhnya dan menghampiri Hongki, memadukan tubuh mereka dalam pelukan penuh kerinduan. Membuat kedua namja yang menemani mereka hanya dapat saling memandang bingung.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal..." gumam Jonghun. Namja didepannya hanya mengangguk takjub.

"Aigoo.. Lama tak bertemu, kamu semakin imut saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu?".ucap Hongki membenamkan tangannya pada namja yang dianggapnya adik kandung sendiri.

"Hyung juga makin cantik. Hehehe omooo... Neomu neomu bogoshippo hyung.."

Hongki melepas pelukanya. "Nado bogoshippo minari-ya... Kapan kau pulang ke korea? Jadi, kau sudah menikah?"

"Setahun lalu hyung.. Dan aku menikah seminggu yang lalu. Hyung tega sekali! Kenapa menikah dengan Jonghun hyung tidak mengabari aku?"

"Mianhae, chagiya.. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Wah... Kalian baru menikah? Chukkae!"

"Gomawo hyung...hehe. Jonghun-hyung, hyung beruntung. Hyung tahu, terakhir kali aku bersama Hongki hyung, rekor namja yang ditolaknya 69 dan yeoja 46 lho. Haha- *plak*aduh! Hyung appo~" cerocos minhwan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Seunghyun tertawa, Sedangkan ekspresi Jonghun sulit terbaca.

"YA! Jangan membicarakan yang tidak perlu."omel Hongki.

"Lalu.. Lalu.. Berapa rekor hyung sekarang?"ucap minhwan berlumur nada penasaran.

Ekspresi tidak suka terpancar di wajah cantik hongki.

"Ya! Berhenti membicarakan ini. Kau pikir aku suka melakukannya?"

"Hyung.. Ayolah.. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.."

"Mo-molla! Aku tidak menghitungnya! Kau tahukan sejak kecil, aku benci topik ini... Ayo BabyJae, kita check in duluan.." gerutu Hongki sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

"Astaga!"seru Minari, membuat Jongki dan Seunghyun ter peranjat.

Minhwan melangkah ke depan kereta bayi dengan wajah terperangah. Seorang bayi terduduk tenang didalamnya. Bola matanya yang bulat dan lebar berkedip menatap wajah tak dikenal di depannya menggumamkan tawa renyah menyapa dari dalam kereta. Minhwan pernah mendengar bahwa Jonghun mempunyai seorang anak dengan seorang namja. Namja yang begitu beruntung dikaruniai rahim. Tapi...

"D-Dia.."

"Choi jaejin. Anakku."ucap Hongki tersenyum.

"Hyung... Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Hongki mengangguk. Dalam sekejap Jaejin pun berpindah ke dalam gendongannya.

"Omooo.. Seungie.. Lihat. Matanya bulat sekali!" gumamnya.

Seunghyun memutar bola matanya. "Semua bayi bermata bulat chagi*plak* aduh! Ya! Kenapa memukulku?". Omel seunghyun mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau merusak moment bahagiaku.."omel minhwan.

"Babyjae, jangan pedulikan seung ahjussi ne.. Bwabwabwa" Hongki, Jonghun, dan Seunghyun tertawa.

.

Suara wanita dalam microphone bandara menggema. Mengumumkan keberangkatan mereka sebentar lagi.

"Kkaja.. Kita harus segera check in. Sudah chagi, kembalikan Jaejin pada Hongki hyung".

"A-andwae. Hongki hyung~ BabyJae biar bersamaku ya.. Jebal.."ucap minhwan.

"Ti-tidak boleh. Aku gak bisa pisah lama-lama dengan Babyjae. Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Hyung.. Boleh ya.. Hyung~.. Hyung~.."rengek Minhwan.

"Tidak boleh. Sudah, kembalikan BabyJae ku."

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya BabyJae harus ikut denganku."

Para seme hanya bisa terdiam melihat bayi cantik itu diperebutkan. Bingung apa yang harus di lakukan. Sedangkan BabyJae tertawa diantara dua tangan yang menarik badannya. *mako-chan: Jaejin dialognya ketawa mulu ya.. Hoho#ketawaiblis jaejin: #pundungngaistanah*

"Sudahlah chagi.. Kembalikan. Nanti kalau Jaejin haus gimana?" ucap seunghyun.

Minhwan melirik seung ganas.

"Hongki hyung tak bisa menyusuinya Bodoh!" tandas minhwan tanpa perasaan.

'[Bodoh!..bodoh!..bodoh!]'suara minhwan menggema di kepala Seunghyun. Membuat namja itu pundung ngais pasir di pojokan. Ah, mari kita abaikan Seunghyun..

Tiba-tiba minhwan teringat sesuatu, senyumnya mengembang.

"Hongki hyung... Apa hyung sudah bisa naik pesawat?"

**JLEGEERRRR!**

Hongki membeku, Jonghun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Minhwan tersenyum evil, Jaejin masih ngakak, Seung mulai ngebor! [ngais tanah udah gak asik]

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Keringat tipis mulai melapisi kening Hongki. Jemarinya memutih karena mencengkram sandaran siku di samping kiri dan kanannya. Entah berapa kali ia menelan ludah dan menghela nafas menenangkan diri.

"Dasar bodoh.. Mana ada orang lupa phobianya sendiri.."gumam Jonghun tanpa melepaskan mata dari buku yang dibacanya.

"eo-eotteoke... Eotteoke.. Eotteoke.."gumam Hongki lirih.

Pesawat mulai maju perlahan. Hongki tersentak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat pun take off dengan posisi miring ke atas.

"Astaga! Astaga!"gumam Hongki ngeri. Tangan Jonghun menyentuh pipi Hongki.

"Tenanglah.. Memang seperti ini kok.. Semuanya pasti aman. Tenanglah.."

Hongki mengangguk, dan menelan ludah.

Jonghun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pesawat anjlok kebawah dan menaikan sudut kemiringan.

Hongki benar-benar panik dan berteriak karena kaget dan takut.

Namja cantik itu mengatupkan mata dan mulutnya kuat-kuat.

Jonghun menghela nafas, jemarinya meraih dagu Hongki dan menyatukan mulut namja itu dengan mulutnya. Jonghun bisa merasakan tubuh itu membeku. Bibir lembut di bibirnya tak bereaksi, Namun saat matanya terbuka, mata cemerlang didepannya menutup sempurna. Merasakan kepolosan di diri Hongki, membuat Jonghun gila secara perlahan.

Jonghun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumat, menjilat, menghisap bibir merah itu. Merasakan darah dikepalanya mendidih perlahan. Mata sendunya yang semakin kelam enggan menutup. Ingin melihat ekspresi Hongki disaat ia merenggut ciuman pertama namja itu. Jonghun tahu, ia bisa merasakannya dan ia sangat menghargai itu.

Saat pesawat terbang mendatar, Hongki membuka matanya dan memisahkan diri perlahan tanpa melakukan kontak mata. Bibirnya bergerak kikuk. Semburat merah mengganti rona pucat Hongki.

Jonghun tersenyum melihat tingkah manis couplenya itu. Perlahan ia kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tenang... Baguslah. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Kau juga tidur lah.."ucap Jonghun menutup matanya dengan penutup mata dari maskapai.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.  
**

**-in the morning, in a hotel in canada-**

**.  
**

"Hei. Bangun. Hei." panggil Jonghun. Hongki menggeliat, lalu membuka kedua matanya.

"Ya, bangun.. Hari sudah siang. Cepat mandi, kita turun untuk sarapan". Hongki mengangguk dan berjalan turun.

**CEKLEEEK ~BLAM!**

Jonghun menahan tawa.

"Astaga!"

**BRAKK!**

Hongki kembali dari balik pintu. Kini kaos yang tadi ia pakai berpindah ke tangannya mengekspose tubuh bagian atasnya yang putih mulus dengan jelas.

"Aigoo..! YA! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini pintu keluar? Aissh! Memalukan"omel Hongki

"Kau tidak tanya".ucap Jonghun datar.

"oh, gosh!.. Orang ini! Aigoo..! Ya! Kau tahu! Gara-gara kau aku tadi hampir buka celana didepan rombongan pengusahaaaa...(T0T)" Ucap Hongki menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Jonghun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.  
**

Angkasa biru mewarnai bumi bagian utara. Begitu pucat namun cerah tanpa awan menggantung. Dibawah sana permadani putih membentang luas. Mengubur hijaunya hutan dan gelapnya tanah dalam balutan putihnya salju tebal.

"Jonghun-ah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. Ahhh! Ahhh! Aduh! Pelan sedikit... Hiks! Sakit..."

"Tahan dulu."

"Sakit.. Hiks"

"Makanya kalau main ski jangan melamun.. Jadi jatuhkan.."

"Arrgh! Jangan ditekan, sakit..! Aku hanya kawatir dengan BabyJae, Aku pulang saja ya.."

PLAK!

"Aduh! Ya! Kenapa hobi sekali memukul kepalaku?"omel Hongki.

"Jangan jadikan Jaejin sebagai alasan. Dia pasti senang dapat teman baru di penitipan. Kau terlalu possesif. Ayo latihan lagi." tangan Jonghun menarik Hongki untuk berdiri.

"Shireo. Aku kangen sama BabyJae. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menggunakan alat ini "ujar Hongki ngambek.

Tiba-tiba suara salju bergesek terdengar. Dari atas seseorang meluncur, meliuk dan akhirnya berhenti dengan halus. Orang itu memindahkan pelindung mata ke atas rambut.

"Bagaimana hyung? sudah bisa kah?" tanya Minhwan.

Sebelum Hongki menjawab, seseorang meluncur dengan menggunakan snow board dan berhenti didekat mereka. Seunghyun.

"Tentu saja belum bisa."cibir seunghyun, sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Ya! Seungie diam."ucap Minhwan.

"Ah, itu fakta kok. Lihat saja luka-luka di lengannya. Dia tidak bisa main ski!."

"Seungie!"protes Minhwan. Hongki tersenyum dan melipat tangan di dada dengan santai, membuat alis Jonghun terangkat heran.

"Tenang Minari, aku tidak akan 'panas' mendengar ocehan dari amatiran seperti dia."

"M-mwo? Amatiran?"

"Ne.. Amatir. Kau bertingkah seolah tingkatanmu lebih tinggi dari Minhwan, padahal dari permainanmu kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang darinya."

"Mwo?"

"Gerakanmu kasar. Kau hanya meluncur tanpa teknik dan tidak mencoba mengenal medan. Apalagi saat berhenti... Huh, aku bertaruh board mu sering patah karena ulahmu"

'Hongki benar..' pikir Jonghun takjub.

"Ya! Kalau begitu kita bertanding! Kalau kau kalah, kau harus mencuci bajuku selama disini."

"Seungie!"protes Minhwan.

"Oke. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menuruti perintahku selama di sini. Deal?" ucap Hongki menjulurkan tangan. Seunghyun menatap tangan itu sekilas , lalu menggenggamnya.

"Deal". Ucap seunghyun dengan seringaian setan terkembang jelas di wajahnya.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.  
**

"Omoo.. Dingiiin. Minari.. Kenapa kalian tega padaku.." ucap Seunghyun yang kini sedang mencuci baju JongKi dengan tangan di tengah cuaca bersalju.

"Ya, salah sendiri menantang Hongki hyung... Hongki hyung memang nggak bisa main ski, tapi dia pemenang kejuaraan snowboard! Hahaha"ucap Minhwan sambil mempermainkan hidung Jaejin dalam pangkuannya.

"Ha? Mwo! Ke-kenapa kau gak bilang? Aisssh! Kau tega chagi...T3T)".

"Gimana bisa bilang? Aku sudah berusaha, tapi kamu nyerocos terus.. Hahaha"

"Ckkk! Sekarang kemana mereka? Kenapa Jaejin ada bersamamu?"ucap seunghyung sambil mengucek kerah baju.

"Hongki hyung dan Jonghun hyung bermain snowboard."

"Oh.."

"Seungie, kita jadi ke danau?"

"Aku capek Hwannie, lagi pula akan ada badai malam ini. Besok saja ne.."

"Un! Arasseo... Padahal aku tadi sudah pamit ke bibi pemilik penitipan anak.."

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja ne.." ucap Seunghyun. Minhwan hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan Jaejin dalam pangkuannya.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.  
**

Jonghun duduk di atas salju, menonton 'istri'nya melaju di atas snow board. Pergerakan Hongki begitu maskulin, begitu indah dan luwes meluncur diatas boardnya. Tiap sel hemoglobin Jonghun bagai meletup, Jantungnya memacu cepat merespon stimulus dari manik hitamnya yang menangkap pergerakan Hongki.

Hongki berhenti dengan mulus di samping Jonghun, memerosotkan pelindung mata ke leher. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya yang terlihat halus karena terpaan angin dingin. Nafasnya terengah, uap air mengepul dari bibir yang entah mengapa memerah dan terlihat basah.

"I.. Hh..hh Istirahat du-lu hh..hh.. Baru kkkita pu..pulang hh..hh..huft! Aku capek!"gumam Hongki membungkuk disela engahannya. Dan disaat ia berdiri, tatapan Jonghun mengurung pandangannya. Namja sendu itu melangkah maju.

"Hongki-ah..." Jonghun menghela gumaman. Jemari ramping menyapu semburat merah di pipi Hongki, lalu turun menyangga dagu itu dan menyapu bibir merah kissable dengan ibu jarinya sebelum bibir mereka saling bertaut.

Seperti saat di pesawat, Hongki tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman Jonghun, ia hanya diam. Jonghun pun tidak menuntut, Namun saat bibir itu tak sengaja bercelah namja itu menyusupkan lidah.

Tubuh Hongki bergetar aneh seakan takut pada sesuatu, namun hal itu tak berjalan lama. Perlahan Hongki mengambil nafas panjang lewat hidung, lalu merespon ciuman Jonghun.

Tubuh Jonghun dan Hongki menempel erat hingga debar jantung terasa ditubuh masing-masing.

Diluar kesadaran tangan Jonghun menyelinap ke bawah lapisan baju tebal Hongki. Nafsu menuntun namja itu untuk meraba teksturnya dan merasakan getaran ringan saat melewati titik tertentu.

Tangan itu menemukan sesuatu, dan meremasnya agak kasar.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Hongki. Tangannya mendorong Jonghun hingga terjatuh menghantam Pohon cemara besar.

"YAA! AP-" Jonghun tercekat, kedua manik matanya membulat lebar.

Seluruh tubuh Hongki yang terduduk diatas salju bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya menyilang memeluk diri sendiri. Wajahnya yang kini memucat tanpa rona menggeleng dengan pandangan kosong menembus sosok Jonghun.

"Berhenti! Tolong.. Jangan lakukan ini Jonghun-ah.. Jebal hiks! Berhenti!"racau Hongki.

Jonghun shock. Kepalanya bagai dihantam batu besar. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hongki yang bergetar takut. Namja itu masih meracau. Ia mengenali ini. Phobia. Namja berwajah sendu itu memeluk tubuh gemetar dihadapannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Untung baginya karena namja berstatus istrinya ini tidak meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae Hongki-ya, jeongmal mianhae.." bisiknya. Getaran tubuh dalam pelukannya berangsur tenang. Jonghun melepas pelukannya. Terdiam saat kedua mata obsidian berkilau kristal itu masih kosong menembus dirinya. Sedalam itukah luka yang ditorehkannya? Jadi cerita ia memperkosa Hongki dua tahun lalu itu benar?. Hongki melempar kenyataan itu ke mukanya dua tahun lalu, tapi ia tidak percaya, bahkan menyebut namja cantik itu namja murahan tiap ada kesempatan. Tapi Hongki menerima pernyataan itu tanpa sekalipun menyinggung tentang pemerkosaan atau melakukan pembelaan.

'Kenapa kau menerima semua ini? Kenapa tidak membantahku dan kenapa kau memendam semuanya sendiri namja bodoh..'ucap Jonghun dalam hati.

Jonghun mendekatkan wajah mengecup dahi Hongki lembut. Saat kesadaran Hongki pulih, namja itu mendorong dan menampar Jonghun sebelum berlari pulang.

Hongki berhenti berlari dibawah pohon. Terengah. Ia menunduk memandang telapak tangannya yang berkilau basah.

"Jonghun... Menangis...?"lirihnya.

Air matanyapun mulai menggenang. Dipeluknya tangan berlapis airmata Jonghun dengan tangan yang lain, dan kembali berjalan menuju hotel, meninggalkan gunung putih berpayung emperonimbus kelam berhias kemilau cahaya petir yang menyambar tanpa suara.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.  
**

"M-mwo? Mereka menyebrang danau dan belum kembali? Bukankah air danau akan membeku saat badai?"

"Iya. Bibi juga khawatir.."

Hongki bergerak gelisah. Lalu mengambil beberapa benda sebelum berlari keluar.

"Bibi, aku pergi menyusul mereka. Doakan aku ya.."

"Mwo? Hongki ya! Kembali! Hongki ya! Hongki yaaa!"

**.  
**

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Badai salju berhembus kencang. Ditengah danau yang beku. Seseorang terkulai dalam perahu yang tak dapat bergerak.

"Hongki-ya bangun! Hei! Hongki-ya!"

"Jo-Jonghun-ah.."jawabnya lemah.

"Minumlah.. Itu wine, cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."ucap Jonghun.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Lapisan esnya tidak akan kuat kalau aku menggendongmu.."  
Hongki mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan diatas danau yang membeku ke arah pulau kecil di tengah danau. Disana terdapat rumah persinggahan.

Hongki duduk bersandar di jendela yang berukuran 3x1 meter, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan bajunya yang basah dan hampir mengeras.

"J-J-Jonghun-ah, a-a-a-apaada s-s-s-selimut?"

"SSebentar, aaku carikan.."ucap Jonghun setelah mengambil kayu bakar dari penyimpanan diluar. Hongki yang tidak nyaman, akhirnya membuka semua bajunya yang lembab dan menutupkannya ke dada. Setelah Jonghun menyalakan perapian yang hanya hidup dengan api kecil karena kayu yang lembab, Ia segera beranjak ke lemari.

"Ssyukurlah.. Aada sselimut di sini." ucap Jonghun.

"Hiks! jjjonghunnn... hiks! Hiks"

"Wwae yo?"ucap Jonghun menoleh dari belakang pintu lemari.

"Hiks! Eoeoeotteoke? Pppppunggungku mennnnnempel dengan jjjjendela.. "

Jonghun bingung harus tertawa atau khawatir. Ia pun mendekat.

"Astaga! Bajumu basah! Kkau terjatuh ke danau?"tanya Jonghun ngeri. Baru terlihat olehnya wajah pucat dan Bibir biru Hongki dalam kegelapan. Hongki mengangguk.

"YA! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"ujar Jonghun marah.

"Aaaaku ti hh..hh.. Tttidak mau memmmmbuatmu kkkhawatir-"

"SEKARANG KAU MEMBUATKU LEBIH KHAWATIR TAHU! TUTUPI TUBUHMU DENGAN MANTEL DAN SELIMUT INI"  
Hongki tersentak. Tertunduk dalam diam. Jonghun menghela nafas. Perlahan diperiksanya punggung Hongki yang menempel ke kaca yang membeku.  
"AH! Sakit.."Namja cantik itu meringis.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu punggungnya. Lidah Jonghun. Hongki yang shock menggeliat.

"Jjjjonghun-ah, hennntikan. Llllidahmu bisa beku. Bbbberhenti".

"Berhenti bergerak dan diam! atau aku tempelkan lidahku sekalian ke jendela"

Hongki terdiam. Jonghun kembali membelah kulit dan jendela dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

"Ttttapi lidddahmu bbbisa bbbeku.." bisik Hongki lemah. Jonghun hanya bergumam merespon namja cantik itu.

"Jjjjonghun... Tttolong Bbbberhenti..."

Jonghun bergumam lagi.

"Jjjonghun.. Lllidahmu dddingin.."

Usapan pada punggung Hongki berhenti. Wajah Jonghun yang terlihat kaku mengulum lidahnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kedinginan.

"Hiks! Hiks! ...hu~ hiks!"

"yyya, kkkau kennnnapa lllagggi?"

"mmmataku kkemasukan debu.. Hiks!"

"Aaaastagaa... Hhhanya kemasukkkkan deb-debu? Ddddasssar ccenggggeng."cibir Jonghun menggigil, namun ia beringsut ke depan dan menengadahkan wajahHongki untuk meniup matanya. Namun namja cantik itu kini juga menangkup wajah Jonghun dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menyatukan dua mulut yang sama-sama dingin dan pucat. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman sebelum Jonghun perlahan mundur dengan tangan masih bertengger di pipi Hongki. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Biarkan aku menghangatkan lidahmu Jonghun-ah..."bisik Hongki lirih, lalu menarik wajah Jonghun yang masih dalam kuasa telapak tangannya untuk bersatu kembali.

"Biarkan aku menghangatkan lidahmu Jonghun-ah..."bisik Hongki lirih, lalu menarik wajah Jonghun yang masih dalam kuasa telapak tangannya untuk bersatu kembali.  
Jonghun menelusupkan lidahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Hongki tercekat, lalu dengan halus memainkan lidahnya untuk menghangatkan lidah Jonghun

Mulanya Jonghun terdiam dan menikmati lidah Hongki yang menghangatkannya, Namun akhirnya ia terhanyut dan membalas ciuman Hongki.  
"Errmmhhh.. Nnggh!"Hongki mendesah dalam ciumannya. Alisnya bertaut, matanya terpejam rapat, wajahnya menggumamkan nikmat. Mendorong tangannya untuk menakup erat wajah namja itu dan memperdalam permainan mereka.

Tubuh Jonghun membatu. Perlahan melepas tangan Hongki dari pipinya. Hongki memisahkan bibir mereka, benang saliva yang menghubungkan dua bibir itu perlahan menipis dan terputus.  
Jonghun menghapus saliva di sudut bibir Hongki dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tersenyum teduh.

"Punggungmu sudah lepas dari kaca kan? Sekarang, lepaskan pakaianmu, lalu bungkus badanmu dengan selimut ini. Aku akan mencari dimana mereka menyimpan makanan.."ucap Jonghun lalu melangkah ke lemari. Berusaha menjauhkan seluruh indranya dari Hongki sementara namja itu sedang melucuti semua pakaiannya.

Api dalam perapian membara semakin besar melahap ranting-ranting yang kini mengering, menebarkan cahaya merah bersemu jingga ditiap sudut ruangan. Dua orang namja terduduk bersandar memandang nyala api yang meliuk menghangatkan. Suara keletak kayu sesekali terdengar.  
Mata Jonghun memandang Hongki, Bibir merah muda yang terlihat basah telah kembali, begitu juga rona di kulit halusnya yang diselimuti cahaya jingga kemerahan yang menambahkan kesan eksotis dan membuatnya gila secara perlahan.

"Wae yo?"tanya Hongki yang agak risih dipandang intens oleh Jonghun.

"Anni. Hanya... Wajahmu sudah tidak pucat. Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir tadi."

"Begitukah? Gomawo yo.."ucapnya, lalu menatap perapian lagi, menyembunyikan rona bahagia dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Apinya cantik"gumamnya.

"Tapi tidak secantik kau"bisik Jonghun teramat pelan.

.

Kesunyian yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua

.

"Jonghun-ah, kau sudah menyadari Trauma ku?"tanya Hongki tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari perapian. Ia tahu bahwa namja itu telah mengetahuinya tadi sore.. Jonghun mengangguk lalu tertunduk, menyembunyikan kepedihan dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ya.. Dan aku sadar bagaimana kau mendapatkannya..."jawab Jonghun.  
Hongki menoleh cepat, memandang Jonghun yang tertunduk, lalu kembali menatap perapian.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab menyembuhkanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia tersiksa karena Traumaku..."

"D-dia?"

Hongki terdiam, masih menatap liukan api.

"K-kau mencintai seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Jonghun. Ia sadar semua ini salahnya. Pernikahan ini pun ambigu Karena tidak adanya cinta pada awal bahtera rumah tangga mereka. *entah kenapa mako-chan ngakak ngetik kata ini.. XDDD #ditabokpanci*

"Kau tak perlu tahu"ucap Hongki dingin.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak ingin melihat Trauma mu lagi.."gumam Jonghun lirih.

Hongki mendengus sinis.

"Wae? Apa kau merasa hina membuatku jadi seperti itu?"ucap Hongki pedas.

Wajah Jonghun terangkat, dan bertatapan dengan Hongki yang menyeringai bagai malaikat maut yang tersenyum melihat dunia terbakar di depan wajah indahnya.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Aku juga ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut namja yang kucintai dengan tenang, bukan kenangan kelam menjadi pemuas nafsu kotor berselimut rasa perih, rasa jijik dan rasa sesak yang menghujam tiap kali aku merasakan sentuhannya." ucapnya dengan intonasi lembut namun menusuk. Selaput air mata melapisi mata Hongki yang menatap Jonghun tajam, memantulkan kemilau api yang bergoyang dengan indah.

Jonghun mengangguk dan beringsut mendekat. Tetes airmata jatuh dari ekor matanya yang terbuka. Dan saat bibir mereka berpadu perlahan, Jonghun menutup mata, memaksa cairan bening turun kian deras diantara ciuman penuh cinta yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

"Lee Hongki, Saranghae..."gumam Jonghun disela ciumannya. Hongki terdiam, lalu membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan ciuman mereka mengalir lebih dalam. Deru nafas mengiringi french kiss lembut mereka.

"Mmmhhh.. Hongki-ahh.."

Dan saat Hongki kehabisan nafas, Jonghun bergulir kebawah, keleher jenjang Hongki. Tubuh namja cantik itu mulai bergetar hebat, isakannya mulai terdengar. Jonghun membelai leher itu dan menciumnya.

"Lee Hongki Saranghae.."bisiknya. Bagai diberi mantra sihir, Hongki berangsur tenang.

"Eemmhh..". Erangan tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya saat Jonghun membuat beberapa tanda di leher namja itu.

Ia turun lagi ke dada Hongki.

"Jong-jonghun.. Hh..hh.." ucap Hongki menjauhkan kepala Jonghun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
Jonghun menengadah. Mata hitam teduh dan sendu berlapis kabut bertemu dengan mata hitam cemerlang.

"Saranghae Hongki ya.. Percayalah, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu dari rasa sakit.. Percayalah padaku Hongki-ya..."ucap Jonghun tulus.

Hongki kembali menyandarkan kepala ke tembok. Menutup mata dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sementara tubuhnya menanti dalam ketegangan. Mata Jonghun berkabut memandang Hongki. Perih.

Diciumnya bibir Hongki, membuat mata itu terbuka.  
"Saranghae..".

"Aaannnhhh!"seru Hongki saat dadanya di remas Jonghun. Mulut Jonghun kini bergabung dengan tanganya

"Saranghae.."

"Ahhh... Hh.. Hh... Eunnnhh.. Mmmhhh!."

"Yah.. Mendesahlah... Biarkan rasa nikmat itu mengalir ke setiap jaringan tubuhmu.. hh..hh.. Resapi dan nikmati Hongki-ya.. Mmmhhh.. Saranghae..."

"Aaahhhh... Haa..haa.. Errmmmhh.."

Jonghun terus memainkan nipple Hongki dengan mulut dan jari, menghujaninya dengan gerakan halus dan gerakan kasar bergantian. Membuat desah dan erang tak berhenti mengalir dari bibirnya

"Euunnhh.. Aannnhhh.. Mi-milikkuuuuhhh... U-uurrrrgghh.."

Jonghun membuka selimut yang membelit pinggang Hongki, menemukan milik namja itu yang merah danmenegang sempurna. Tetes demi tetes precum terus mengalir. Jonghun tersenyum, lalu menggenggam milik Hongki.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh... Hh..hh"

"..."

"Ngggghhhh! Ahhh... Sssshh.. Hh..hh.. Mmmhhh"racau Hongki saat jemari suaminya itu memanjakan miliknya. Tak lama satu jari Jonghun mulai menyeliap perlahan didalam tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesah merasakan kedua titik vitalnya dimanja begitu rupa. Entah sejak kapan Hongki duduk diatas Jonghun yang bersila dengan tangan mencengkram erat pundak namja tampan itu.

"U-uukkhh... Sa-sakit.. Hiks! Hh.. Hh.. Ahhn.. Ahhh.. sshhhmm.. Ahhh.."  
Jonghun menambah satu jari dan bergerak memperlebar lubang itu.  
Milik hongki dalam genggaman Jonghun berkedut samar. Ditelusupkan nya jari ketiga. Hongki mencengkram dan memukuli pundak Jonghun

"Aaaarrggghh! Ssa-sakit..hiks! Uukkhh.. Hh.. Hh.." bulir air mata dan keringat dingin keluar bersama dengan rintihan Hongki. Bibir Jonghun membelai leher dan tengkuk Hongki untuk menenangkan namja itu. Begitu Hongki tenang, digerakannya ketiga jari itu dengan cepat.

"Aahh.. Urrgh.. Sa-sakit.. Aahh.. B-berhenti.. Ouugghh.. Jong-AAAaaahhh!" seluruh tubuh Hongki menegang, wajahnya mengadah keatas dengan mulut terbuka menahan sensasi.

Jonghun menemukan sweetspot Hongki. Ia tersenyum, dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Uuugghh! Hahh..hahh.. Ahhh!"

Tubuh Hongki bergetar, perut bawahnya mengeras dan milik nya berkedut.  
Jonghun mempercepat pijatan pada kejantanan dan tusukan dalam lubang Hongki.

"Aaaaaaah... Ngghhh Aaah.. AAAAAAAAHHH~". Hongki menggapai puncak dan menyemburkan cairan putih ke genggaman tangan dan dada Jonghun, mengotori bajunya.

Jonghun melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Namja itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Tubuh Hongki masih bergetar, matanya masih terpejam, Menikmati Sisa-sisa getaran yang masih tertinggal di tiap inti sel tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat serasa membelah tubuhnya, memaksa mata Hongki melebar.

**BRAK!**

Jonghun terbatuk. Sekuat tenaga Hongki menjejak dadanya hingga tersungkur di depan perapian.

"Tidaaaaak! Hentikan! Hiks..hiks! Sakiit.. Jangan lakukan ini! Lepaskan akuuu.. Jonghunnn-ahh.. Berhenti..huu~ sakiiit! Jangan lakukan lagi.. Huhuhu.. Berhenti..! Tolong.. Lepaskan aku..!" raung Hongki. Betis nya tertekuk rapat ke dada dan tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Mata cemerlang berlinang air mata itu menatap kosong menembus sosok didepannya.

Jonghun duduk terhenyak menatap Hongki. Hatinya bagai terkoyak.  
Ia bukan takut mengetahui dirinya hina, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia hina. Ia hanya takut melihat Hongki terluka. Dan kini terlihat olehnya, begitu dalamnya luka yang ditorehkan. Begitu menyesakkannya derita yang dipendam. Begitu tegarnya ia menanggapi perlakuan Jonghun.  
Jonghun menangis.

"Bu-bukankah kau yang memintanya? Kkkau harus melakukannya..."ucap Jonghun.  
Hongki masih bergetar di tempatnya. Jonghun mendekat lagi.

"Anggap aku adalah dia Hongki-ah.. Bukankah kau begitu ingin merasakan sentuhannya?" Jonghun tercekat. Hatinya sendiri remuk redam. Air matanya terjatuh lagi.

"..."

"Kau begitu mencintainya kan? Biarkan dia merasukimu Hongki-ah.. Rasakan cintanya mengisi tiap relung tubuhmu.. Mengirimkan getaran cinta ke tiap sel tubuhmu. Biarkan dia merasakan wujud cintamu Hongki-ya.. "

Mata Hongki menggelap, jambakan rambutnya makin kencang. "Andwae... Jonghun-ah...huu~ Jebal.. Jangan minum lagi.. Tidaaaak! Berhenti! Sakiiit..."

"Hongki-ah.. Jebal.. Sadarlah.. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai dia.."  
Jonghun memerangkap wajah Hongki, menengadahkannya, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hongki lembut.

"Sebutlah namanya dalam tiap desahan nafasmu.. Sebut namanya di peng.. Di penghujung nikmatmu. Teriakkan namanya di puncak kegilaanmu. Biarkan dia tahu kau mencintainya seutuhnya... Percayakan aku melakukan ini untuknya Hongki-ah. Anggap aku sebagai dia.."

Kemilau mata Hongki kembali. Mata kristalnya menatap manik kelam Jonghun intens, lalu mengangguk ragu. Senyum perih Jonghun mengembang. Ia begitu mencintai namja itu sekarang.

Bahkan ia rela nama namja lain yang akan didengarkannya dalam desah dan teriakan Hongki. Demi namja cantik itu ia rela menulikan telinga dan menahan koyakan di hatinya. Ia sadar dan menyesal menodai cinta yang pernah ada untuknya hingga cinta itu berubah jadi penderitaan untuk Hongki.

Perlahan dibaringkannya Hongki di lantai berlapis karpet biru. Jonghun memeluk Hongki.

"Bayangkan yang memelukmu adalah dia, gumamkan namanya... Biarkan dia memenuhi tiap inti sel dalam tubuhmu.. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Hongki-ya... Saranghae.."  
Jonghun melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup Hongki lembut.

Hongki tersenyum manis.

'Apa senyum itu kau tujukan untuk namja itu Hongki-ah?'gumam Jonghun dalam hati, namun senyuman perih tersungging dibibirnya membalas senyuman Hongki. Ditopangkannya kaki Hongki dipundak, lalu perlahan kejantanannya mulai menembus lubang namja cantik itu.

"A-aaarrrggghhh! Sssa-sakit!... Nnnhhh! Hiks!"

"Kkau harus tenang Hongki-ya.. Hh..hh.. Rasa sakit itu akan berubah jadi nikmat jika.. Tubuhmu rileks... hh..hh.. Rasakan dia ditiap jaringan kulitmu Hongki-ah.. Rasakan berapa besar cinta yang diberikannya untukmu.."ucapan Jonghun membelai tengkuk Hongki. Tubuh Hongki merileks dan siap menerima Jonghun lebih dalam.  
Perlahan Jonghun mendorong miliknya, Dan sesekali berhenti untuk memberi kesempatan lubang Hongki untuk beradaptasi.

"Aaarrgghh... Urggh... Hh..hh.. Saranghae Hunnie.."rintih Hongki.  
Jadi nama namja itu hunnie? Namja beruntung yang merebut hati Hongki darinya? Hati Jonghun robek. Begitu sakit... Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan Hongki mendesahkan namanya..

**'JJo-Jonghunn-aah...'**

Tetes airmata jatuh dari pipi Jonghun. Hongki terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga tidak sadar tetes air mata Jonghun jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya.

"Aaahhhh... Hmmmhh.."desah Hongki saat kejantanan Jonghun ditarik hingga kepalanya saja. Lalu..

"Aaaaannnhhhh! Huunnniiieeehh... Haa..haa.. Ahhhmmmmhh.." desah Hongki nikmat.

"ya.. Rahh..rasakan dddia mengisi.. nngghh.. Rongga mu Hhongki-yahhh.. Sebut namanya.. Ohh, goddhh! How tighthhh! Sshhhmm.."racau Jonghun, digerakkannya kejantanannya maju mundur lebih cepat.

"Aaarrrgghh! Hunnieeehh! Haa.. Haa.. Hunnieeh! Uuummmhh! Llebihh ccepaaatthh.. Oouuugghh~"

Jonghun memaju mundurkan miliknya lebih cepat, membuat Hongki mendesah dan bergerak menggila. Suara pinggang beradu dan decit gesekan organ mereka menggema bagai perkusi ritmis mengiring melodi instrumen mereka

"Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Ukkhhh! Mmmhh!... Akkhhh! Hunnie! Ohhh... tterusss hunniee! Ohhh..".

**Sakit.**

Hati Jonghun remuk redam. Namja itu hancur tiap mendengar nama itu. Pipinya telah basah. Kantong matatipis menghiasi mata sendunya yang kelam. Dihapusnya air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Hongki. Tiba-tiba Perut Hongki menegang, lubangnya mengetat dan meremas-remas kejantanan Jonghun.

"Uuuurghh... Ho-hongkihhhh"lenguhnya.  
Tiba-tiba potongan ingatannya saat mabuk membentur otaknya.

**.:flash back:.**

Wajah Hongki yang penuh keringat.. Mata kristal cemerlangnya yang berurai air mata.. Bibirnya yang kini memerah dan sobek mengalirkan setitik darah meneriakkan sesuatu di puncak kenikmatannya.  
"CHOI JONGHUUNHH SARANGHAE~ Aarrgghhh~"

**.:flash back end:.**

Darah dalam tubuh Jonghun mendidih. Kenangan Hongki meneriakkan cinta disaat itu cukup untuk melesatkan gairah Jonghun. Miliknya berkedut kencang dan mengembang ke ukuran maksimal ditengah remasan lubang Hongki yang begitu sempit.

"Ho-Hongki yaaah~.."ucap Jonghun.  
Crasshh! Cairan cinta Jonghun menyembur memenuhi lubang Hongki. Begitu penuh.

"CH-CHOI JONGHUNNIEE.. SARANGHAEEE~ AAAKKKHHHH~"

Cairan cinta Hongki menyembur ke dada dan perut mereka berdua. Tubuh tegangnya kini tergolek dengan nafas menderu naik turun. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati getaran setelah bercinta. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh ke pipinya. Mata kristal obsidiannya terbuka dan membulat lebar menatap mata sendu kelam diatasnya yang juga membulat menatap dirinya. Tetes air mata Jonghun jatuh lagi menghantam pipi Hongki lalu meluncur menuruni pipinya.

"K-kau... mencintai ku?" Jonghun masih terperangah. Hongki terbangun dari shock. Senyum manis meluncur dari bibirnya menatap wajah namja baru saja menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya. Rambut nya berantakan, begitu seksi, begitu manis, dan begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Jemari Hongki terjulur ke atas, bertengger di pipi Jonghun lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap kantung mata dibawah mata kelam dan sendu yang masih memandangnya.

"Kkau menangis? Tolong berhenti.. Aku tak akan kuat melihatmu begini.. Jebal.. Jangan menangis.." ucap Hongki lirih.  
Tangan Jonghun menyentuh tangan di pipinya.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku Hongki-yah.."  
Hongki mengangguk.

"Yongwonhi... Saranghae hunnie.. Nae yeob-"

Jonghun menarik Hongki hingga terduduk dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Aaaahhh!" desah Hongki merasakan milik Jonghun menyentuh titik sensitifnya.  
Jonghun bergetar. Memendam wajahnya dipundak Hongki.

"Ho-hongki.. Saranghae.. Neomu saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Yeongwonhi saranghae.. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi chagiya.. Tak akan pernah.."ucap Jonghun diantara isak tangisnya.

"A-aku tahuhh.. Uuurrgghh.. Hu-hunnieehh.. Ahhh~". Rupanya getaran tangis Jonghun membuat miliknya menggesek hole Hongki.

Jonghun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hongki yang setengah terpejam menahan nikmat, membuat miliknya menegang lagi.

"Ahhhh~ Hu-hunnnie.. Mmmhhh.. Mi-miliki akku...Ouuhhh.."

"Ya.. Kau selamanya milikku.. Choi Hongki.. Selamanya.."bisik Jonghun ditelinga Hongki, sebelum melumat bibir kissable itu dan merendahkan tubuh mereka ke lantai berlapis karpet.

**.  
**

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

Hongki membuka pintu kamar Jonghun-yang kini menjadi kamar mereka berdua-. Denting-denting piano terdengar makin keras. Begitu indah dan menenangkan tiap helai syarafnya.  
Jonghun memainkan Grand Piano di hadapannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap Jaejin yang tertidur dalam kereta dorongnya.

Denting piano memelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Jonghun menghela nafas. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa istrinya belum pulang saat dua tangan terjulur mengalungkan pelukan di lehernya. Jonghun tersenyum dan menoleh.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Hongki mengangguk dibelakang kepala Jonghun.

"Mainkan satu lagu untukku.."pinta Hongki. Jonghun menganguk.

"Duduklah.."

Namja cantik itu pun melepas pelukannya di leher suaminya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lagu ini entah mengapa dulu mencerminkan hubungan kita..."ucap Jonghun. Hongki mengerutkan alis.

"Rachmaninoff... Piano Concerto no.2... Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Hongki menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu dengar kan baik-baik.. Rachmaninoff.. Piano Concerto no.2"

Denting-denting piano mulai mengalun indah membentuk melodi indah dan manis..

"Hei, bukankah ini Nocturnes?" tanya Hongki.

"Ya.. Ini perkenalan kita. Frederic Chopin, nocturnes op.9 no.2.." Hongki terdiam mendengarkan denting-denting manis yang seolah bercahaya ditelinganya, disandarkannya pelipis ke bahu Jonghun.

Tiba-tiba nada manis itu terpotong. Disambung nada yang menggambarkan nada depresi dan putus asa. Kepala Hongki terangkat, memandang wajah Jonghun yang berubah sayu. Denting-denting depresi dan putus asa itu serasa mengoyak Hongki.

"Hu-hunnie.. Tolong hentikan.. A-aku.."

"Dulu aku berharap hubungan kita seperti lagu ini.."bisiknya tanpa menoleh.

Hongki terdiam tidak mengerti. Mengapa nada menyesakkan ini begitu berkesan bagi namja tampan di depannya. Mengapa nada penuh kekecewaan, depresi, dan keputusasaan menjadi harapannya saat itu... Hingga Hongki menyadari nada itu melambat dan lama kelamaan menjadi nada yang romantis dan hangat walau denting kesedihan itu masih ada.

Jonghun mendentingkan tuts terakhir. Menghela nafas dalam diam dan menatap Hongki.

"Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff menuangkan segala rasa depresi dan keputus-asaannya kedalam lagu ini. Hingga akhirnya kebahagian dan cinta perlahan menyambutnya. Lagu ini memang didedikasikan untuk para namja seperti aku saat itu, kau tahu..." ucap Jonghun. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"kau pun juga mendapatkannya, sama seperti si Rachmaninoff itu.." Hongki tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jonghun.  
Jonghun menggeleng dan menunduk menatap kedua jemari nya diatas kemilau litboard yang menutupi tuts Lalu dialihkan pandangannya menatap Hongki lagi.

"Anni. Aku mendapatkan lebih dari itu.. Kau tahu lagu apa yang cocok untuk kita sekarang? Ludwig van Beethoven..."ucap bisik Jonghun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hongki.

"Spring..." gumam mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu.

**.:The End:.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****adakah yang pernah baca ff ini? hehehehe

sebenarnya mako-chan pernah share chap ini sebagai one shot, tapi karena banyak yang nanyain prolog (baik di fb maupun ffn) yah... maka jadi lah. hehehehe.

ngomong2.. mako-chan udah bikin ff nc lagi loh.. one shot!  
tinggal nunggu bisa ke warnet nih! hohoho

much thanks for :

Enno Kim lee: iya.. jong udah baik sama hongki chingu...^^ gomawo udah review^^

Liu HeeHee : gumawo dukunganya...^^ gomawo juga udah review^^

icci: iya.. bener! eh? icchi tahu aku kah? apa aku kenal icchi? nama FB icchi apa? wah.. ini udah berassa fluffnya kah? atau kurang? kayanya icchi udah pernah baca ffku ya.. hehehe gomawo udah nyempetin review^^

ELLE HANA : wah! bener! ommo na! jeongmal gomawo / ini memang awal-awal aku buat ff, tapi komennya benar2 membangun! lain kali akan lebih kuperhatikan. gomawooo!

KyuKi Yanagishita: masih lanjutkok... ini chap terakhir tapi.. hehehe gomawo udah review^^

CloudsomniaElf : iya ini udah lanjut chingu...^^ gomawo udah suka+review..^^

Kim Chi Hee: iyaa! ini makoto tsuruga hehehe. eh? kok kayaknya aku kenal senyum kodok yang menawan itu ya? wkwkwk #dziggh sip!sip! yang the prisoner itu mau dibuat sekuelnya kok rencananya... hehe

**Sena :** iya... tebakanmu bener ! XDD maaf aku masih belum baca ffmu chagi... ntar kalo sempet pasti ffmu yang pertama ku baca. janji! **kau kan salah satu author paporitku**.. kekeke #toeldaguchagi**  
**

wii'N : hehehe iya... aku juga suka sama babyJaeee^^ gomawo reviewnya chingu..

nobinobi: emboook... nomormu kehapuuuuuusssssssssssssss! mau pencet balas malah bablas kehapus! mbok.. sms aku... #puppyeyes hah? mau ngapain ke kanada bareng appaku mbok? #asahgolokbarengHongmma

lee minji elf: ini udah lanjut chingu... gomawo udah review..^^

jaexi: hehehe akhirnya ada yang nyinggung ini wkwkwkw iya, emang aku baru sadar kalau chap 1 gak hot sama sekali habis baca di Hp.. aku terlalu konsen sama kdrt(?) nya.. mian kalau jadi kecewa. semoga yang ini gak terlalu mengecewakan. gomawo udah review chinguya...

MelianyMBLAQ : maaf.. kilatnya cuma bisa secepat ini,chinguya.. ehehehe gomawo pujiannya. gomawo udah nyempetin review ^^

Anisaaa : gomawo udah sukaaa . semoga yang ini gak mengecewakan. gomawo udah nyempetin review^^

ShinNa Daniel: orang ketiganya gak ada chingu.. habis udah gak ada waktu lagi buat edit cerita. semoga gak mengecewakan.. gomawo udah review..^^

jung hana cassie : gak bisa..T-T udah cerita awalnya seperti ini, aku gak sempet edit chingu.. semoga gak mengecewakan.. gomawo udah review..^^

The : gomawo udah reviewXDD

beneran deh! tanpa


End file.
